


we didn't need fate (after all)

by hopefulundertone



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's kind of dreading it, to be completely honest. It seems like a rather drastic way to find out who your soulmate is, to switch places with them. Besides, the other and most important reason for Frank being perfectly fine never knowing whom his soulmate is, is sleeping beside him, curled into his side and stuck to him like a limpet, although that's more out of necessity than comfort; bunk beds on tour buses aren't meant to be shared by two grown men, even if one of them is as tiny as Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we didn't need fate (after all)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the trashy, unbetaed soulmate au where soulmates switch places regardless of age, location etc. for colossalwasteofpie, because i only ship frerard thanks to her. ilu!

Frank's kind of dreading it, to be completely honest. It seems like a rather drastic way to find out who your soulmate is, to switch places with them. What if your soulmate's on a different continent? He's not even sure he likes the idea of a soulmate. Can someone whom he doesn't know in the slightest really be a perfect match for him? Or is it just the universe fucking around with humans again? Frank wouldn't know. Besides, the other and most important reason for Frank being perfectly fine never knowing whom his soulmate is, is sleeping beside him, curled into his side and stuck to him like a limpet, although that's more out of necessity than comfort; bunk beds on tour buses aren't meant to be shared by two grown men, even if one of them is as tiny as Frank. Gerard snuffles a little, wrapping his arms tighter around Frank, mussed hair spread on the pillow around his head like a black halo. He'd fallen asleep about half an hour ago, leaving Frank to dread the soulmate swap alone. He hates the idea of his soulmate, whoever they are, waking up with Gerard, hates the idea of waking up with Gerard's soulmate, but above all, he hates the idea of Gerard waking up without him, because they would both be miserable. Frank feels a sudden surge of possessiveness and helplessness twist his gut into a knot, and winds his own arms around Gerard, careful not to wake him. Any morning now, he could wake up on a different continent; there wasn't a point in worrying about it, Frank knows, he should just enjoy these nights with Gerard while he can, but still. He wants to have Gerard in a forever kind of way, and the idea that he's someone else's is just incomprehensible to him.  
  
-  
  
Frank opens his eyes to a strange sight, namely Gerard's back. Due to obvious reasons, Gerard's always the big spoon, which means that Frank has to slide into the back of the bunk before Gerard curls up around him. It's never been the other way around, and Frank's trying to remember whether he'd gotten up in the middle of the night or something when Gerard stirs. It's followed by a surprised hum, and a sleepy, "Frank?"  
" 'm here." Gerard turns over, which involves a lot of logistics, and curls around him again, making a pleased noise and burying his face in his neck. "Did we switch places last night?"  
"I don't think so." Frank would've known; he's not a deep sleeper by nature, and years of touring with Gerard has only taught him to never take sleep for granted. Plus, the bunk beds are narrow as hell; if they're cramped for one person by himself, then there's no way Gerard could've clambered over him without Frank waking up. A suspicion begins to niggle at his mind.  
"Then how'd I end up on the inside?" Gerard draws back to look at him quizzically, eyelids still heavy with sleep, and Frank can't help himself; he shifts forward and kisses Gerard, swift and sweet, morning breath and all. Gerard's momentarily surprised, from the look on his face, but it dissolves into warm happiness in a split second, and he's dragging Frank closer, one hand on Frank's cheek, the other slung around his waist, kissing him deeply, and Frank just knows.  
It's earth-shattering in a quiet way, a lot like Gerard. His entire world shifts on its axis and suddenly Frank isn't worried about his fated partner, his soulmate, or the swap, because it's already happened, really. They didn't need fate to find each other, in the end, and there's a mix of happiness and relief and pure love just coursing through his veins, probably contradicting everything Frank stands for (the punk rebel cause is horrified) but at this point, he really couldn't care less; he's found his soulmate, his other half, and it's exactly who he needs-wants-loves.  
He draws back from making out with Gerard and tells him, grinning like an idiot, and Gerard just stares for a second, gears turning. Then, "Wait, seriously?"  
"Yup."  
"Holy fucking shit."  
Frank nods, or he would if Gerard hadn't pulled Frank so close to him their chests are touching, and whispered, "It's a hotel night,", before beginning to kiss him in earnest. In the light of these recent events, Frank decides that any other relevant information can be discussed at a later date, because this is definitely more important.

-

  
In the end, they barely make it out of the bus in time for soundcheck, and Frank's maybe wearing Gerard's jacket, and Gerard might have Frank's socks on, but it's okay, and Frank can't remember anything about that night's show, but that's okay too, because it means that when he comes to his senses, Gerard's dragging him down the hotel hallway, stopping every few inches to press him against the wall and kiss him, soft, gentle mouth brushes, and after he's softened up, thrusts into Frank's mouth and tongue-fucks him til he can't breathe. It seems like both an eternity and no time at all has passed when they reach Gerard's door, and Frank leans his head back to catch his breath while Gerard fumbles with the key. Vaguely, he thinks he should be talking through this with Gee, laying out the rules or whatever, but the thought vanishes like chaff in the wind when Gerard finally manages to unlock the door. They were never that type of people anyway. From inside the room, Gerard's voice floats, "You coming?"  
And Frank can feel a grin split his face in half, so wide it almost hurts, and drawls as he walks in on a rapidly stripping Gerard, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
